


拥抱月光（六）

by yukipare



Category: null - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 小妈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukipare/pseuds/yukipare
Kudos: 1





	拥抱月光（六）

第二天林壑提着行李箱回学校，他在玄关换鞋，沈念看见了跟他说：“小壑，路上小心。”

沈念就跟往常一样穿着洁净的白色衬衫，温和地冲他微笑。

林壑面上毫无波澜，回了一句：“嗯。”然后拿着行李箱走出了大门。

在吃早饭的林立感到很意外，林壑已经愿意跟沈念交流了，很好有进步。

回到学校，林壑放下行李直接去教室上早上第一节课。他走进教室的时候还是有不少别的班的女生会对着他发出感叹，不过这些女生还真没沈念一半好看，林壑连一个目光都不肯抛过去。他往后看了一眼，郭应正坐在倒数第二排玩手机，于是他径直走到了郭应旁边坐下。

郭应用眼睛的余光看出是林壑，没抬头就打了个招呼：“早啊，林壑。”

林壑坐下后瞄了一眼郭应的手机屏幕，然后问道：“你上次说的那个美术社还招人吗？”

郭应听他这么问立刻暂停了游戏，一双大眼瞪过来，高兴地说：“我靠哥们儿，你同意了？”

“嗯。正好想学学画画。”

“太好了！谢谢谢谢，爱死你了我靠！”

林壑连忙与他拉开距离，故作嫌弃地说：“别爱我，不合适。咱俩撞性别了，你还是爱你的学姐去吧。”

郭应听了傻兮兮地笑，这一节课都在想进了社团该怎么接近学姐。林壑则在想，如果学了画画，是不是能更接近沈念一点呢。

下午下课之后，林壑跟着郭应去了美术社交了入社申请。社团的活动室挺大，屋子里摆满了学生们的画作。林壑环视了一圈，画上的内容都是简单的静物和奇怪的人像，看得出基本都是新手，线条都是扭曲的，根本比不上沈念的画。

想到沈念，林壑突然有一个想法，他拿出手机给沈念发了个消息：能给我画一幅画吗？

沈念估计刚画完画回去，过了一会才回：好啊。想画什么。

林壑：什么都行。

沈念：真的什么都可以？

林壑：那画我行吗？

沈念：好。

收起手机，林壑突然觉得心情大好，拉上郭应和其他几个室友出去吃了顿大餐。他们去了一家叫做“一家人饭馆”的小店，林壑觉得这家店环境好做的菜也不错，有机会要带沈念来吃，沈念很少吃外面的食物，不知道他会不会喜欢这种小餐馆。

关于沈念这个人，林壑对他的了解很少。林壑只知道沈念是有钱人家的小少爷，但是自从跟林立结婚之后，沈念几乎没回过自己的家。沈念喜欢画画这件事他也是最近才知道。

沈念过去三十年都过着怎样的生活？沈念在像自己这么大的时候也在过着肆意的大学生活吗？沈念也曾经有过喜欢的人吗？

林壑总是无法控制自己去想沈念，思考关于沈念的一切。尤其是在美术社团活动的时候，他拿起画笔就会想起院子里那个美好的身影，想念与他一起看过的风景，甚至会想念他画过的每一片绿叶。然后他会发现，自己甚至连沈念的生日都不知道。

自从报了社团，林壑的课余时间都被填得满满的，回家的机会也越来越少。有时候一个月才有时间回去一次。想得狠了，他也不顾林立在家，就把沈念挤进角落里亲。林壑不似以前那般沉迷做爱，他更想要跟沈念聊聊天。

林壑会跟沈念锁了小门，一起躲在小菜园里消磨时光。虽然没有花前月下，但是他们有葡萄藤下的悄悄话。

林壑知道了沈念的生日是7月17日，沈念喜欢白色，喜欢甜食，不太喜欢海鲜，喜欢吃水果但是对芒果过敏。诸如此类大大小小的事，林壑都一一记着。

元旦之前最后一次回家，林壑跟沈念说：“元旦那几天我要跟学校篮球队去打几场比赛，放假就不回来了。”

沈念愣了一会，看起来有点失落，但还是说：“好，比赛顺利。”

林壑感觉到沈念这一点失落，有些小小的愉悦，他接着说：“到时候我同学的家长还有朋友都会去看。”

沈念说：“估计那天你爸……”

“我不想让他去，我只想让你来。你不也是我的家人吗。”

沈念显然没预料到他会这么说，他怔怔地看着林壑，说：“我，可以去吗？小壑，别人会不会觉得我很奇怪？”

林壑笑着揽上沈念的腰，说：“你当然可以去，你去的话我会很开心的。来吧，我给你准备VIP席位。”

“好。”沈念显然有些开心，脸上带着明显的笑意，现在林壑看到他笑也会不自觉地跟着微笑。

回校之后，林壑立刻投入到了练习之中，他训练时格外认真而且总比别人练的时间更长，队友们都觉得他为了赢比赛才这么大干劲儿，但其实林壑是想着比赛那天能在沈念面前好好表现，男生总是会在这方面燃起强烈的胜负欲。

比赛的日子定在1月2日，很多学生在31号就已经收拾好行李回家了，假期还没开始学校就空了一半。

林立在这个假期也挺忙，至于忙什么大家都心照不宣。沈念怕引起怀疑，就跟林立说林壑老师打电话来说校队有场比赛，请家长到场去看。林立说他元旦公司有事没法去，让沈念替他去，沈念勉强答应了下来，于是在31号就来到了学校。两个人都不在家，正中林立下怀，他干脆带着情妇出去旅游也不回来了。

沈念在学校附近一家酒店订了房间，他自己开了间大床双人房。晚上林壑完成最后的练习从体育馆出来，沈念正在门口等他。

沈念看到林壑跟同学们走在一起突然感到有些不知所措，林壑看到他就小跑过去牵了他的手。沈念有些惊讶，他怕同学们会误会就试图挣脱，但林壑却把手握得紧紧的。

同学们走过来看看林壑又看看沈念，问道：“林壑，这位是？”

林壑看了沈念一眼，说：“是我哥。”

林壑身上带着刚运动完的热气，抓着沈念的手有些发烫。

有熟悉林壑的同学问：“怎么从没听说你还有个哥哥？”

林壑顿了一下，举起他和沈念交握的手笑着回答：“我朋友，不是亲哥。”

林壑的话过于暧昧，就连沈念也没懂他说的哥哥和朋友是一种怎样的关系。但是林壑没有坦诚他们的关系，他不用是谁的后妈，这让沈念感到轻松。

今晚是跨年的日子，每一条街都装饰得红火绚丽。林壑牵着沈念的手放在大衣兜里，带着他在商业街上逛。其实林壑也不知道该如何定义他与沈念之间的关系，他知道自己喜欢沈念，可他害怕这是一种缺失的母爱投射。

林壑想要好好整理一下这段关系，然后他希望自己能大大方方地说出他喜欢沈念，而沈念也能光明正大地回应他的喜欢。

两人逛了街吃完饭，一起回酒店。一路上沈念脑子里都是万花筒一样的画面。大街上的万家灯火，大人孩子的笑脸，情侣紧握的手就像他和林壑，他们不用躲躲藏藏，就置身于最喧闹的人群中大胆地接吻。街上有很多同性情侣，没有人会因为他们都是男人而投来谩骂。没有人责怪这样的关系，不会像自己曾经经历的那样。

到了酒店，林壑跟着沈念上楼，沈念还沉浸在自己的世界里，直到他打开门，林壑推着他进屋，然后在一片漆黑中把他压在门上接吻。

“小壑，我一直在想。”

“什么？”林壑地手和唇在沈念身上点起星星之火。

“你叫我……哥？”

林壑抵上沈念的额头和他对视：“是啊，哥。你喜欢我这么叫你吗？”

沈念觉得可能是外面太冷了，所以他一回屋就被暖得掉下眼泪。

“喜欢。小壑，再多叫我几声好吗？”

“哥！哥哥！沈念哥哥！”

“哎。”沈念的手拂过林壑的脸，窗外的烟花在他的指间绽放，引燃身上星星点点的火苗。

宽大的双人床被他们弄得吱吱呀呀快要散架。林壑抱着沈念从正面操他，然后让沈念在身下看着自己喊他。

“哥，哥，这个姿势舒服吗？”

“哥，你看着我呀。”

“哥，你那里都流水了，我帮你撸出来。”

“哥，你别捂脸啊，看着我。”

“哥，哥哥，我要射在你里面了。让我射吗？”

“哥，别哭。”

沈念被喊的浑身酥软，哭着被身上这个巨大的弟弟内射。

也许我们之间的关系可以不是母子，也许我们可以更大胆一点。


End file.
